Youkai Girl
by megeara
Summary: This story is my first story so hang in there with me, but its about kagome getting turned into a youkai, lord of the southern lands bargain, and sesshoumaru falling for kagome. Theres a little lemon and its a sesskag pairings. Saave?


"Lord Sesshoumaru"  
  
"What is it Jaken?"  
  
"There is someone here to see you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know my lord, tis a cloaked being"  
  
"Very well, bring it in"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru will see you now"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= "Good evening My Lord Sesshoumaru" said as the cloaked figure gave a sweeping bow.  
  
"What do you want Akira, lord of the southern lands?"  
  
This time the cloaked figure removed his cloak to show a very tall and handsome youkai with long golden hair, black stripes lined his face, and neck, two little tiger ears popped out of the top of his head and he was dressed in a black hakama and keikogi, and his shins and hands were wrapped for travel.  
  
"I came to offer a proposition"  
  
This time Sesshoumaru had to smile make a bargain with me?  
  
"What kind of proposition?"  
  
"There are rumors going around that you are going to kill your half brother and his little band of followers once he reaches the town of Edo"  
  
"Yes those rumors are true" Sesshoumaru had to hold back a laugh, but said in a mocking manner "What? You want to save the hanyou's life?"  
  
"No, I just want his wench"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"I have seen her, she is as beautiful as she will be powerful"  
  
"You want her as a consort?" how disgusting  
  
"And even more powerful and beautiful if she was turned into a youkai" Sesshoumaru frowned "you want to turn a pathetic human into one of us, I will not allow you to do that"  
  
"She will be my mate" this time it was Akira's time to frown "And what happens on my lands is not your concern Sesshoumaru and besides Edo is in my lands now"  
  
"Ah, so it was you who killed Yoshimitsu, lord of the eastern lands"  
  
"He was a weakling, who needed to learn his place"  
  
"So what is your proposition?"  
  
"I take MY bitch and I will allow you to kill your half brother on MY lands and I will even lend a helping hand if necessary"  
  
"That will not be needed" Sesshoumaru frowned Shit there is no way of getting out of this if I refuse he will take the bitch anyway and say that I was trying to invade his lands and get Nubunaga, lord of the northern lands against me as well.  
  
"Very well we have a accord"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Good bye Akira, Jaken will show you out"  
  
"Good bye Sesshoumaru it was nice doing business with you"  
  
With that Akira turned around and followed the little toad out of the Library.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Oh shit! Where the hell am I? Kagome thought as she walked through the forest. Could this be a dream?  
  
"Oow!" She cried as she fell over a tree root, face first into ground nope that hurt.  
  
Kagome was very scared she had her bow and arrows with her and the shikon jewel and no idea how she got here. The trees in the forest around her seemed to loom in and try to grab her come on girl you need to stay come.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhooooooooooo" cried in the distance  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Oh shit oh shit oh shit there are wolves out here too?  
  
Kagome looked around and started walking again. What if a youkai attacked her and tried to get the shikon jewel? She may have her bow and arrows with her but no Inu-yasha.  
  
Suddenly two black wolves with burning black eyes jumped out in front of her. Kagome gasped, and turned around and tried to run, but two more wolves jumped out in front of her as well. She was surrounded.  
  
She grabbed her bow and arrows, the wolves were closing in she aimed at the nearest wolf and fired, filling the arrow with some of her own power. The arrow hit the wolf in the chest, she fired another hitting the same wolf in the chest. The wolf cried out in pain and fell over. The other wolves looked at their fallen companion. The wolves started growling and all three jumped at kagome, but kagome was ready. She kept firing her arrows until all of the wolves were dead.  
  
Whoa, I did pretty well for being without the others.  
  
Kagome looked around at the fallen wolves around her. I should leave before others decide to look for their dead pack members.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhoooooooooooooooooo" and as to clarify her thought another wolf howled in the distance.  
  
Kagome turned around. She gasped standing in front of her was a old decrepit hag dressed in rags with burning red eyes just like the wolves. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!  
  
"You are very good for a human," the old hag said in a raspy voice "I am impressed no other human has done so well, my master has chosen wisely"  
  
"Who -who are you?" kagome said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Who I am is of no importance" the old hag stopped, she looked kagome up and down trying to decide what to do "What I am about to do is though"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kagome was getting REALLY scared, what was this old hag planning to do to her?  
  
The old hag just smiled at hearing that sentence. "My master has requested you to be turned into a youkai, I am trying to figure out what kind"  
  
"A youkai?" kagome was now confused and scared. Why would someone turn her into a youkai?  
  
The old hag started to chant softly to herself to low for kagome to hear. Suddenly a yellow glow surrounded the old hag, kagome cried out, it felt like every bone in her body had shattered and now trying to piece itself together. Kagome felt her ears repositioning themselves and changing into lion ears, she felt her canines grow into points, she could feel herself get stronger, faster, smarter. By now the old hag had stopped chanting and was just watching. Kagome felt the pain slowly stop. She was lying on the ground, sore from that transformation.  
  
"I will leave you now for a couple of days to get used to your new powers," the old hag looked pleased with herself "when I come back I will take you to your new master, but I warn do not try anything my master has total control of you."  
  
With that she disappeared, leaving kagome confused.  
  
"Master?"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Meanwhile Inu-yasha, Marko, Sango, and, Shippou were walking through the forest looking for kagome.  
  
"Do you think she got kid napped?" Shippou questioned  
  
"Grrrr" Inu-yasha growled if something has hurt her  
  
Sango the only one who heard the growl replied, " I doubt something has got her, she probably just went back to her own time besides if anything did get her Inu-yasha would have smelled it"  
  
"But I didn't smell her anywhere near the well or in any direction" Inu- yasha said he was very frustrated and worried.  
  
"Well let's just keep looking" Miroku said we've got to find her for Inu- yasha's sake.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=KKagome got up she could hear a stream nearby funny I don't remember hearing it before. Kagome realized then she wouldn't have remembered I am a youkai now. Kagome started to walk to the stream wait why walk when I can jump. Kagome jumped far above the treetops. Wow. Kagome was in awe maybe this won't be so bad she thought. Kagome landed and jumped again, it wasn't long before she was at the stream +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= "Master" "Have you done as you were told?" Akira looked from his mighty throne down at his servant. "Yes, the hanyou will never find her and I have turned into a lion youkai" "Why is she not with you?" "I thought it would be wise to allow her a couple of days to get used to her new form" the old hag knew her master trusted her but was not sure if he would be happy to wait some more before bedding the girl. "Very well in two days time you will go get her," Akira stopped " where is she?" "In the forest to the west of Edo" +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Kagome gasped this water is so cold, well hopefully it will help me think better. It was true the water was refreshing. But little did she know that she was being watched . . . . +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Damn that Akira Sesshoumaru was angry, he hated to be pushed and he had been pushed. Sesshoumaru was flying over a forest heading east towards Edo where his prey was heading. What is that? Sesshoumaru was feeling a very powerful youkai I should go investigate who this youkai is Sesshoumaru was angry and he needed to take it out on something. So he dropped down onto a tree branch and jumped to where the aura was coming from. Sesshoumaru landed on a tree limb above a stream. "Oh kami" Sesshoumaru whispered. There bathing with her back to him was the most beautiful youkai he had ever seen. Sesshoumaru stared at her long black tresses that shone in the moonlight, she turned, she was neck deep in water. Sesshoumaru gawked at her lion ears slightly perked from the cold, her high cheekbones, and her blue eyes. She was perfectly sculpted. She looked up suddenly aware she was being watched, she started moving towards the edge of the stream. I must have her Sesshoumaru thought and I have a new way to vent my anger. Sesshoumaru watched as she got out, got dressed, put her bow and arrows on her back. She looked up looking for her watcher, Sesshoumaru could tell she was scared and that fueled his lust ten fold. +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=KKagome was scared, someone had seen her bathing, and that someone was very powerful. She looked up looking for her watcher she turned around and ran. As fast as she could she was about to jump but someone was in her way. "Sesshoumaru?" she said nervously what is he doing here? Sesshoumaru started walking towards her and kagome kept taking steps back until she was up against a tree. Sesshoumaru was standing not a foot from her, he pressed his body against her. Kagome gasped, Sesshoumaru took her cheek in the palm of her hand. "How is it that you know my name, but I not know yours?" Sesshoumaru said very softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Why are doing this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked what has gotten into him doesn't he recognize me? He must not. Kagome looked into his amber eyes, he is very handsome. "Why am I doing what?" Sesshoumaru said he knew he was playing with her but how does she know whom I am? I would remember seeing a youkai as beautiful as she. Sesshoumaru leaned over her head and took a whiff of her, checking to make sure she was no ones. And to his pleasure she wasn't. Oh kami she smells good. "What is your name my little lioness?" "How come you don't remember me?" kagome asked quietly Sesshoumaru leaning his body into her was driving her senses wild. "How would I remember you" Sesshoumaru was puzzled I have seen her before? "With Inu-yasha" Realization struck Sesshoumaru hard on the chest. No. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. This was the hanyou's wench . . . . . . . and now Akira's. Sesshoumaru's mind was racing, he wanted to take he so bad, and he took a step back, away from Kagome. "  
  
' 


End file.
